An Unseeing Revelation
by Asmodeus Black
Summary: A blind girl falls head first in love, but will Caius open up to his mate? will it be fireworks or a bond of hatred and bitterness? (one-shot maybe)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Author's note: this is a one-shot (maybe) depends if you guys want me to continue. It's dedicated to DormantTheBloodOfMyEnemies. Enjoy! Happy reading… **

My hand felt along the rough bricks of the ancient buildings in Volterra. I could feel myself tremble as I became increasingly frightened. I hated to admit that I was lost. I knew I shouldn't have wondered off. I couldn't feel the sun's warm rays on my face anymore and of course no matter how much I wished I couldn't see it. I wish I could see. I ask my brother William to describe to me what a sunset looked like. Easier said than done. But he said it was beautiful. The sky and clouds light up with colours. It's pretty he said; only it hurts to look directly into the sun because it's so bright.

It must be almost nightfall, and still I couldn't find my way. Suddenly the rough bricks continued to something soft and leafy. This wasn't familiar! Damn it! I only got myself even more lost, if that's possible. I slowly fell into a sitting position on the pebbled pathway. My breathing turned irregular. What if no one found me? I felt helplessness and despair wash over me. I tried to calm myself but my heart was hammering like a steam train. It didn't help that there was a sudden noise to my left. I quickly stood up almost losing my balance.

"Who's there?" I asked. I sounded braver and much calmer than I felt.

"Are you lost child?" a gently voice said. I flinched, she was closer than I was expecting.

"Y-yes."I answered truthfully. I slowly reached one of my hands out towards the woman. I felt the women's fingers close around mine. I noticed immediately how cold she was.

"Why are you so cold?" I mumbled. She didn't answer. She probably didn't hear me.

"Are you alright? What is your name?" She asked, she sounded unusually kind, I moved my head in the direction of her voice. I think anyone with half a brain could tell I was blind. I nodded in response.

"My name is Lilith." I answered. There was a little noise to my right. Like the scrapping of a shoe across the pavement. To me it sounded deliberate. I looked towards the noise. The birds had gone quiet.

"Didyme!" someone exclaimed. Their footsteps were soft almost silent. The man's voice was soft but held a tone of malice. Weather it was intended or not. I couldn't help but be drawn to this voice. I involuntarily put my hand out but found nothing in return; my guess was that he moved out of my reach.

"Caius!" Didyme scolded. He scoffed at her in reply.

"What!? I do not want the pathetic human touching me." Caius I presume said.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to offend you." I quickly apologised. Human? strange choice of words...

"Oh it's fine dear. Come on, we won't leave you out here." Didyme said affectionately. I quickly obliged, I couldn't help but feel strangely content in her presence. Even if Caius sent shivers up my spine, they weren't entirely unpleasant. Didyme held the crook of my arm, guiding me.

Little did I know I was being led into the vampires' lair.

After we had reached wherever we were heading. i could feel the atmosphere was different. the ground became a lot smoother and i couldn't feel a breeze. Didyme introduced me to her husband, Marcus. He let me touch him; he had long silky soft hair. I felt disappointment swell in my chest as Marcus commented on Caius's disappearance.

"I wonder where he has gotten to?" mused Marcus, I could tell he found this amusing somehow. Why I had no idea. Didyme promised to take me home the next day as it was too dark and they 'supposedly' didn't know where I lived. So I was going to have to stay the night. I felt this feeling in my chest. It was a sort of tugging. It made me feel lost and lonely even though I had plenty of company.

…

I met a few new people. Didyme's brother Aro and his wife Sulpicia. Aro seemed to think it was 'fascinating that I was blind and always seemed to be holding my hand, like an over protect full parent. Sulpicia didn't stay long as she had already made plans with another woman, Athenodora. Aro was a strange person to talk to, always so cheery and patient. I wondered who Athenodora was.

Caius seemed to be keeping his distance. I didn't know he could dislike someone in such a short amount of time. i wondered where he was.

"who is Athenodora?" i asked Alec and Jane.

"My wife." A familiar voice drawled but it wasn't the twins.

"oh." I said, for some odd reason hated that, it hurt.

…

Dinner was eventful i met Jane and Alec who were twins. Jane was very talkative, but Alec seemed more of the quieter,calculating one. he did ask questions occasionally. i liked the twins.

I got ready for bed. The feel of the bed sheets were heavenly especially to my tired muscles. I felt so content that I didn't want to leave, but I knew I had to my aunt would be worried sick by now. Didyme said she would be in the next room if I needed her for anything.

It was hours later that I heard commotion outside my door, while I was pretending to be asleep. A few minutes had passed before I heard voices. I could barely make out what they were saying as they were whispering. I recognised that the voices belonged to Marcus and Caius. They caught my attention when I heard my name being uttered.

"She is blind for goodness sake! What use is a mate that is blind?" Caius hissed quietly.

"Oh have some compassion! If we were to change her she would not be blind afterwards. You already feel bond to her, you just will not admit it to yourself, let alone other. But you forget that I see these types of bonds!" Marcus hissed back.

The door creaked open and I assume they walked in but I could barely hear them. I had a pillow covering my face.

"She is not ready to know yet; we will let her rest first before we tell her…" Marcus breathed. Too bad I might have already found out… and with that last thought I drifted into a timeless world with beautiful voices and things that are left to my imagination.

**Hope you enjoyed. R&amp;R **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Ok I don't actually know how long I will continue this story… But I thought this would be beautiful someone being born blind and being 'reborn' into a new world. A better one. **

**This chapter is soo unbeta'd so please excuse any spelling mistakes! And hopefully this chapter doesn't feel rushed at all. Any feedback would be very welcome!**

**A big Thank you to all the reviews/follows/favourites**

**Silver's Fangs – Thank you for the great feedback! I really hope this chapter was better if not feel free to share your thoughts ;)**

**Insanity runs through my vains - Thanks for the review! Hope you like this new instalment **

**Alexma – Thank you! This is reeaaally late but I hope its ok.**

**Dizprincess77 – Thanks for the review! Haha thanks, though it wasn't my idea **

**Vicky – thanks for taking the time to review! Oh don't worry I think he will eventually.**

**Red Riding Hood's Lobo De La L – haha ok ok here is more :D I purposely made this chapter longer which I hope is satisfactory?**

**ImAliAndImFabulous0218 – Thanks for the encouraging review! I hope this story works out!**

** .177 – Glad you love it! ;) thanks for the review!**

**DianneBaquiran – thanks for the review! Not any more it appears **

**Guest – thank you for your wonderful review! Hope you like this new chapter!**

**Happy Reading!**

Curiosity. It was such a damned curse. It would drive me out of bed and draw me outside the room like a curious child. Only I couldn't see a thing. My ears strained for a sound. The sound of footsteps. The creak of wooden floorboards. Anything!

I couldn't get the man, Caius' voice out of my head. It was purely carnal and sang to my mind. The thought that he had a wife cut more deeply than any blade would ever venture. A knee created buckling pain I may not ever be able to explain. My heart ached at the thought that he was bound to another. Did he love her? Were they happy? I couldn't stand these thoughts any longer, as they my heart twist painfully.

The singing of the morning birds provided a pleasant distraction from my pain and momentarily interrupted my thoughts. Even though I couldn't see them their songs made my heart swell with a small amount of peaceful happiness. It must have been windy today, I could hear, almost feel the light breeze that ghosted across my skin, through the slightly ajar window. The trees leaves rustled together in a partnerless dance.

Sliding my hands across the bed sheets, I also noted that they were smooth as satin and cool to the touch. Pulling the covers off my body, the chill bit into my skin. But it was not as cold as the stone floor. I visibly shivered as the numbing cold seeped into the very bones of my feet. Goosebumps skittering across my skin.

Curiosity killed the cat, I may as well be the cat.

I bravely left the warm bed, jumped slightly causing the springs to bounce quietly in the mattress. It was very comfortable, I regrettably left it. Snooping getting the best of me.

I padded across the cold stone floor slowly and as cautiously as I could until I eventually found a door. The door handle felt unseasonably cold. But I guess it was to be expected being autumn and all.

I turned the level door knob and put my hand out. The tips of my fingers brushed against something. I jumped in fright when I felt fabric. This must have been a wardrobe. _Argh_. It was times like these I wish I could see. I only ever wanted to see. But unfortunately I was born like this and there was little I could do about it until someone absolutely brilliant came up with a way to amend that sad fact. But I refused to feel sorry for myself, there were people in the world who had it much worse.

Again I felt along the walls of the room to feel for a door that led outside. A few times I edged into furniture, but luckily didn't overturn anything. Well not yet at least. I found yet another door. This time it seemed to be the right one but in my excitement I swung the door back a tad too hard, hitting an object that went crashing to the floor with a loud smash. The sound seemed to echo around the silent room. I cringed at the horrid noise.

It wasn't long before I heard a pair of footsteps coming this way. Oh no. how was I going to explain this!

"Lilith?" A voice I recognised as Didyme's lilt voice called charmingly. Her voice sounded closer and closer.

"Yes?" I croaked. My voice was still as little raspy from sleep.

"Is everything ok?" she sounded little closer now. I didn't know if she could see me but I nodded any way. But before I could answer someone else had joined us.

"My dear Lilith! How are you this morning?" I flinched at this new voice. It was very cheerful almost overly so. This man whose voice I did not recognise clasped a soft, hard hand around one of my own. His hands felt very large compared to mine and also extremely cold. His skin felt very smooth and strangely enough as if they were made of rock. It was almost comforting like a parent holding their child's hand in a gentle embrace. I was almost tempted to not mention whatever had fallen and broke. They might just kill me. The guilt was eating at me and knotting in my stomach. If I had just been a little more careful. But they could probably see the mess.

"Hello. Um I think I've broken something. I'm so sorry." I replied, quietly awaiting the verdict. I felt considerably better after confessing about breaking the object that I could finally breathe a little easier. Though anxiety still curled in my stomach. I didn't know how they'd react. I felt myself jump when Didyme laughed, the sound so cheerful it made me want to cry in delight.

"Oh no it's fine! Caius breaks so many things all the time. It's just an old vase." I could hear the smile in Aro's voice as he answered. His voice was soft yet amused. Relief washed over me. I've never felt more reassured in my life. Ok maybe an exaggeration. I could feel the apprehension slowly leave me.

I could feel his breath on my hand as he murmured something under his breath that sound vaguely like Italian_. _Of course it's Italian! We are in Italy. Derp.

"Oh Lilith, this is my brother Aro." Didyme introduced quickly. Aro and Didyme, were very unusual names. I liked them, it seemed to suit their personalities.

"Bella di conoscerti!" he signed happily. Strangely Aro never let go of my hand but I brushed it off maybe he was just worried I'd trip or something. It wasn't odd though people were always touching me. The reality of being blind. I smiled at this. They seemed like nice people. Or so they appeared behind the thin mask of lies and secrets.

"Thank you." I said tightening my hand around his almost affectionately. A noise that sounded almost like a growl came from behind us. My heart sped up as I cringed into Aro. Was there some sort of animal here? But Aro and Didyme pretended that they hadn't heard it. Didyme grabbed my other hand gently. I could feel the fine expensive fabric of their sleeves. She had a ring on the hand that held mine.

"You must be hungry!" she said in triumph, like that small remembrance was something akin to an achievement. She pulled me along to where? I had absolutely no idea. The floor here was softer somehow, much smoother.

"Ah... sort of." I replied truthfully, still a little irked from the strange noise. Though I became increasingly concerned about my bed hair more than anything.

We slowed down after a few minutes. Didyme chattered away about inconsequential things, occasionally describing my surroundings to me. Like the weather outside, paintings that adorned the place and what not.

It felt colder the further we descended down the never ending stairs. Another bizarre thing about these people were that you couldn't hear their footsteps, at all. I found this fact disturbing eerily, though I tried to pretend not to notice.

…

"If you would like, dear one I could carry you…" Aro asked giddily. He let out a soft musical laugh finding something amusing. I could almost hear someone grinding their teeth behind me. They were beginning to frighten me. I knew someone else was with us even though I couldn't hear them I always got a prickling sensation at the back of my neck.

"No, thank you." I patted his arm gently. I was so full. I ate soo many pancakes with whipped cream. I almost felt bad. Didyme left after my food arrived, which I was disappointed by but she probably had other things to do then to entertain me. Then again it was long before Sulpicia arrived looking for Aro.

"I've been looking everywhere for you and I finally find you _here _of all of the unlikely places." The familiar sultry voice of Sulpicia exclaimed in good humour. I felt as though there was another meaning to her words though. Why wouldn't Aro, or anyone else for that matter be in the kitchen? I thought he was eating too. It really did sound like it. Now that I thought about it all I could hear was his fork on his plate. This is silly! Of course he was eating. But then when I asked to go home earlier I got this strange feeling that their promises of returning me home were hollow, it felt as though they weren't telling me the entire truth, if at all.

"How about a trip to the gardens?" Sulpicia asked, she made it sound naughty almost. I never heard Aro's reply to her earlier question neither could I see his reaction. Too caught up in the manifestations of my _imagination. _I was looking too much into it.

"What a wonderful idea, my love!" Aro rejoiced, it sounded like he clapped his hands together. I couldn't help but find his childlike demeanour funny. I mean he couldn't really be that childish. Could he?

…

It suddenly went quiet. I could no longer hear Sulpicia's bubbly voice or Aro's freaky laugh that sent unpleasant shivers down my spine. I felt lost and alone. Maybe I've wondered too far? I didn't know anymore. I was still in the garden, I knew for sure. The grass tickled my feet and the soft scent of flowers surrounded me. I couldn't help my thoughts straying to my family. They must be looking for me now, I could just imagine how worried they'd be. Suddenly soft footfalls on the grass could be heard. The small crunch of grass blades was barely audible but I heard it. I turned towards whomever approached. I immediately assumed was Sulpicia or Aro. Dare I hope both?

"Thank you for your hospitality but I would really like to go home now." I whispered in barely concealed terror. I could feel my hands shake uncontrollably.

"Poor naïve girl! You are not going home. You will never leave this place. " A voice that could only belong to a stranger responded icily. It chilled me to the bone. Not literally of course. Now wouldn't that be frightening experience. But whomever this woman was she was really scaring me … especially now that I could feel her spidery fingers clasp around my neck. Abruptly my air supply was blocked off, there was a harsh pressure on my neck when I was lifted off my feet. I couldn't even scream. I could feel my consciousness fading rapidly. My grip on my own awareness of my surrounding slipping through my fingers like sand at the beach. A thousand pins and needles spread throughout my body.

No one was going to help me.

Then something unimaginable happened, the woman's grip loosened on my neck. I fell to the ground with a hard thud. Oh there would be bruises later. I felt something wet on my neck. Actually it really hurt now that my attention was drawn to it. And for once I didn't feel comfort sitting on the lawn.

"Athena! What have you done!?" that voice, his voice was angry hiss I could hear. I realised cringing in pain that something horrible was happening to me.

"Why… I was about to finish her once and for all. Of course if you wanted her blood it is not too late, darling." But their conversation no longer mattered, my neck burned and it wasn't stopping. No it was getting far worse. I ran my thin fingers across the skin of the side of my neck and felt what seemed to be a bite mark. She bit me! I felt disgusted. Who were these people? Why were they doing this to me? Did I do something wrong?

"No." I whispered in anguish. What was happening to me? I could feel my own tears run down my cheek. It felt as though someone injected acid and fire into my system. The last thing I felt was my head hitting the soft grass, hearing my own screams curling through the crisp late afternoon air. Echoing around the deathly still garden. The birds no longer sang their song. They sat, perched silently in the trees.

**Soo what did you guys think? Good? bad? Needs attention? Let me know if it's worth continuing **


End file.
